spincityfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of American comedy series Spin City aired from 17 September 1996 to 13 May 1997 on ABC Television Network. Synopsis Workaholic Mike Flaherty (Michael J. Fox) is the Deputy Mayor of New York City, serving as Mayor Randall Winston's (Barry Bostwick) key strategist and much-needed handler. Mike runs the city with the help of his oddball staff: an anxious and insecure press secretary (Richard Kind); a sexist, boorish chief of staff (Alan Ruck); a brilliant and dedicated gay activist running minority affairs (Michael Boatman); a sharp and efficient, unlucky-in-love accountant (Connie Britton); and an idealistic young speechwriter (Alexander Chaplin). Like Mike, they are all professionally capable, but personally challenged. Starring :Michael J. Fox as Mike Flaherty :Carla Gugino as Ashley Schaeffer (12 episodes) :Richard Kind as Paul Lassiter :Alan Ruck as Stuart Bondek :Michael Boatman as Carter Heywood :Connie Britton as Nikki Faber :Alexander Chaplin as James Hobert :and Barry Bostwick as Randall Winston Special Guest Stars :Deborah Rush as Helen Winston (3 episodes) :George Wendt as Dan Donaldson ("The High And The Mighty") :Woody Harrelson as Tommy Dugan ("Meet Tommy Dugan") :Former Mayor, Ed Koch as Speaker Rosen ("The Competition") :Courtney Thorne-Smith as Danielle Brinkman ("Starting Over") :Constance Marie as Gabby Sanchez ("Gabby's Song") :Luke Perry as Spence Kaymer ("Kiss Me, Stupid") :Marlee Matlin as Sarah Edelman ("Deaf Becomes Her") :Daphne Zuniga as Carrie ("Hot In The City") :Isaac Mizrahi as Isaac Mizrahi ("The Mayor Who Came To Dinner") :SPECIAL APPEARANCES BY :Dan Dierdorf ("An Affair To Remember") :Patrick Ewing ("An Affair To Remember") :Frank Gifford ("An Affair To Remember") :Wilson Heredia ("An Affair To Remember") :Larry King ("An Affair To Remember") :David Letterman ("An Affair To Remember") :Al Michaels ("An Affair To Remember") :Rosie O'Donnell ("An Affair To Remember") :Anthony Rapp ("An Affair To Remember") :Daphne Rubin-Vega ("An Affair To Remember") Recurring cast :Victoria Dillard as Janelle Cooper (15 episodes) :Taylor Stanley as Karen Palmieri (8 episodes) :Faith Prince as Claudia Sacks (7 episodes) Guest starring :John Bedford Lloyd as Dr. Bronsteen ("A Star Is Born") :James Murtaugh as Show Moderator ("Criss Cross") :George Stephanopoulos as George Stephanopoulos ("An Affair To Remember") :Anna Twomey as Holly ("An Affair To Remember") :Cynthia Watros as Gayley ("Striptease") Co-Starring :James A. Palumbo as Bartender ("The Great Pretender") :Kim Serafin as Lila ("The Great Pretender") :Michael Goldfinger as First Union Guy ("The Apartment") :Sam Stern as Second Union Guy ("The Apartment") :John Scurti as First Reporter ("The Apartment") :Avery Glymph as Second Reporter ("The Apartment") :Eric Slovin as Man In Hallway ("The Apartment") :Tom Lacy as Mayor Garfield ("The Rivals") :Bray Poor as Yale ("The Rivals") :Welker White as Maria ("The Rivals") :Edmond Ikeda as Mr. Fong ("The Rivals") :Mario Mendoza as Jesus ("The Rivals") :John Bland as First Reporter ("The Rivals") :Kim Yancey as Second Reporter ("The Rivals") :Amy Hohn as Third Reporter ("The Rivals") :Avery Glymph as Fourth Reporter ("The Rivals") :Bill Boggs as Talk Show Moderator ("A Star Is Born") :Lisa Louise Langford as First Reporter ("A Star Is Born") :William Bogert as Priest ("Grand Illusion") :Jane Cecil as Marge ("Grand Illusion") :Claudia Rocafort as Beautiful Woman ("Grand Illusion") :Andrew Daly as Payroll Guy ("The High And The Mighty") :Lisa Louise Langford as First Reporter ("Meet Tommy Dugan") :John Bland as Second Reporter ("Meet Tommy Dugan") :David Carlson as Third Reporter ("Meet Tommy Dugan") :J. Smith Cameron as Lisa ("The Competition") :Stephen Colbert as Frank ("The Competition") :Jennifer Garner as Becky ("The Competition") :Brian Tarantina as First Homeless Man ("The Competition") :Soby as Second Homeless Man ("The Competition") :William Preston as Older Homeless Man ("The Competition") :James E. Tripp as Reporter ("The Competition") :Jerry Adler as Police Commissioner Gould ("Dog Day Afternoon") :Jason Antoon as Cab Driver ("Dog Day Afternoon") :Robert Maschio as Bingo's Partner ("Dog Day Afternoon") :Paul Reggio as Bartender ("Criss Cross") :John Scurti as Reporter ("Criss Cross") :Ken Marino as Dan ("Bye Bye Love") :Tom Riis Farrell as UPS Guy ("Bye Bye Love") :Eric Kushnick as Pizza Guy ("Bye Bye Love") :Iraida Polanco as Cleaning Lady ("Starting Over") :Judy Stadt as Waiter ("Starting Over") :Jared Johansen as George ("Gabby's Song") :Tom Shillue as Man In Hall ("Gabby's Song") :Kim Dickens as Veronica ("Kiss Me, Stupid") :Anney Giobbe as Melissa ("Kiss Me, Stupid") :James E. Tripp as First Reporter ("An Affair To Remember") :John Bland as Second Reporter ("An Affair To Remember") :Shelton L. Palmer as Bandleader ("An Affair To Remember") :Amanda Peet as Shelly Johnson ("Snowbound") :Gabriel Macht as Naked Guy ("Snowbound") :Nick Phelps as Security Guard ("Snowbound") :John Bland as First Reporter ("Striptease") :Jordan H. Fischer as Second Reporter ("Striptease") :Marie Gabrielle as Third Reporter ("Striptease") :Sam Seder as Bogus Temp ("Deaf Becomes Her") :Lewis Merkin as Tim ("Deaf Becomes Her") :David Carlson as Reporter ("Deaf Becomes Her") :Carole Addabbo as First Dinner Guest ("Deaf Becomes Her") :Frank L. Dattolo as Second Dinner Guest ("Deaf Becomes Her") :J.K. Simmons as Kevin ("Hot In The City") :Charle Landry as Tommy ("Hot In The City") :Kathleen Chalfant as Mother Superior ("Hot In The City") :Steve Gaasche as Band P.A. ("Hot In The City") :Sam Seder as George ("Bone Free") :Anna Holbrook as Heidi Longley ("Bone Free") :Rebecca Boyd as Dr. Barrow ("Bone Free") :Ellen Bethea as Reporter ("Bone Free") :Rachel York as Beautiful Woman ("The Mayor Who Came To Dinner") :Kathleen Claypool as Mrs. Schnoll ("The Mayor Who Came To Dinner") :Marin Hinkle as Carolyn ("Mayor Over Miami") :Marcia DeBonis as Ticket Agent ("Mayor Over Miami") :John Bland as Reporter ("Mayor Over Miami") :Timothi Jane Graham as Waiter ("Mayor Over Miami") Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons